


All Rise

by LoveLaniLane



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: All Rise by Blue, Because I hate songfics, Dancing and Singing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, It's not really songfic though, M/M, Mentioned Agatha Wellbelove, More like a fic about a song, Music, Oblivious Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Bad at Feelings, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow), music obsession, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLaniLane/pseuds/LoveLaniLane
Summary: Simon has a favorite song he can’t stop listening to. Anything Simon does is annoying to an ultimate extreme, but this one just might get under people’s skin in a whole new way.Or the one where Simon plays All Rise by Blue on repeat and Baz can’t get it out of his head.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	All Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is new and weird! :) Sometimes I find songs that suit a book/couple so much that I end up thinking about them nonstop. The song which this story is titled after (All Rise by Blue) was originally pictured to be for Cath/Levi in Fangirl during their emergency dance party, but a twist of fate ended up with me writing the song for SnowBaz. 
> 
> Few additional points to mention:  
> \- Baz and Simon aren't dating yet in this story. It's unestablished, so it's more Baz loving Simon than anything.  
> \- This is my first SnowBaz fic / Carry On one-shot, so I'm grounding on new territory.  
> \- I haven't read Carry On in quite some time so I apologize if anything is off or not right. I did try my best. :) 
> 
> This story is beta'd! Thank you to the wonderful Samheinous for taking the time to review and provide feedback for this at my time of worry. You're amazing and I appreciate you! :) 
> 
> I'd advise listening to the song before/during this story, but either way, enjoy! :)

**_ Simon _ **

_It was too good. The song was just too good to stop listening to._

The song was first exposed to Simon’s ears by a group of girls studying together while it played in the background. He had taken the few seconds to tap on one of the girls’ shoulders and ask what song was playing because it was really good. When he got the title and artist name, he thanked her and wrote it down for future use.

It was a good song with a catchy beat that Simon could bob his head to and Simon liked songs with catchy beats that he could bob his head to.

When he had the time alone in his room (Baz was probably out in the Catacombs again), he searched up the song he had written down on the corner paper in his notebook.

_All Rise - Blue._

An official music video popped up in all its low-quality glory along with some lyric videos. Simon let out a small breath as he clicked and first played the official video that came up. The four members of the group sang the song doing the same bobbing head motions that Simon had the initial reaction to do upon first listen to the song as well.

It wasn’t until the song had ended that Simon felt the small smile that had stretched upon his face. Simon pressed the replay button to start it over and he got busy to work on some assignments while his head bobbed to the music playing on the speakers. Simon played it on loop until he needed to be ready for bed--Baz still not returning from wherever he was.

* * *

Waking up the next day, Simon had the straight urge to listen to the song again.

The shower was running, meaning Baz was up and getting ready for the day. Simon has the theme in his head but it was in broken pieces. He laid in bed trying to remember the lyrics and how it went again.

Getting up, he went back to his desk and searched it up again, playing the first lyric video this time. As soon as he heard the first few notes to the song, it all came rushing back to him how good the song was.

He picked out his uniform and got dressed to the upbeat tempo of the music. He even caught some lyrics and sang them to himself.

_One for the money and the free rides /_

_It’s two for the lies that you denied /_

_All rise / All rise_

Simon had tightened up his tie as Baz had walked out of the bathroom. A scrunched upturned look of confusion overtook his face. “What in Crowley’s name is that horrible sound?”

Simon rolled his eyes, moving into the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Be quiet, Baz. It’s a good song.”

“It sounds atrocious. I’m surprised you even listen to this poor quality type of music. Why couldn’t even dive yourself into some real composition, like Classical?”

Simon muttered something inaudible with a mouth full of toothpaste foam. Baz shook his head as he grabbed his stuff and left the room, leaving Simon to brush his teeth to the beat of the song.

* * *

Penny could not focus. She was used to Simon and his crazy antics distracting her but she really couldn’t keep her head straight with her best friend listening to some song on max volume and tapping his pencil along to the beat of it. Even with headphones, she could hear every word being said.

“Simon,” Penny tried once to get the boy’s attention. “Simon!” Penny tried again with a wave of her hand in front of him. “Simon Snow!”

The pencil that flung itself to his chest was what caught him to look up. He took a headphone out giving the girl a bewildered look.

“Your music is too loud. Lower it, I can’t focus on my spells.”

“I’m sorry, Penny. I didn’t realize.”

“What are you even listening to anyways?” Penny asked, gazing down to her work.

“It’s called ‘All Rise’ by Blue. It’s a really good song I just got into.” Simon passed over a headphone. Penny took the hearing piece and listen to a bit of the chorus.

Penny hummed slightly, “oh yeah, I’ve heard this song before. My mum was really into them when I was younger. It’s that English boy band, right?”

“I don’t know, I started liking it yesterday,” Simon shrugged as he placed his headphones back on.

Penny muttered something along the lines of “good music, good music” while they both returned back to their work.

* * *

**_ Baz  _ **

_Four days. Four bloody days it’s been with Snow and that god awful song._

Baz was contemplating whether it was worth the school ban and breaking the roommates’ Anathema oath just to smuggle a pillow over Simon’s head in the middle of the night.

The song never stops. It was on a constant loop in the room while he or Snow studied. It’s the first thing he hears when he wakes up in the morning. The Chosen One mutters it under his breath when writing down spells in class. Baz even saw him performing a couple of moves to Bunce and Wellbelove on the greenfield one time. As much as Baz’s heart warmed to see how happy he looked doing such dance moves, he could say aloud he never wanted to see them ever again (though he doesn’t mean it).

Now, here was Baz again walking into their room late at night with Simon playing that dreadful song as he jumped on the bed.

“For all that is my sanity, Snow! Please stop the song and get off the bed before you hurt yourself!” Baz yelled as he dropped his stuff on his side of the room.

Simon either ignored him or didn’t hear a single word he said because he continued to mouth the words to the song and implement choppy Pop-and-Lock arm movements.

Baz groaned in annoyance, contemplating death as he prepped for bed. All while he was getting ready, Baz’s irritation heightened. Simon was a machine in a motion pattern: Pop, Lock, Jump. Pop, Lock, Jump. Pop, Lock, Jump. After so long watching the boy from the other side of the room, Baz finally got to the point where he laid awake in bed with the covers draped over his entire body while the song played over and over and over again all night long.

* * *

_One for the money and the free rides /_

_It’s two for the lies that you denied /_

_All rise / All rise_

Simon was nowhere in sight and the lyrics had started to haunt him as he continued to live his everyday life. Baz heard the song everywhere he went: the classes he didn’t share with Snow, the quietest parts of the library, the Catacombs during his nightly feedings, his lonesome walks around the grounds… it was starting to ingrain itself in his head. Like a seed.

A frustrated groan released from Baz while he dropped his stuff by the bed. He had an itching to hear the song, but he was not going to submit to the same pleasures Simon has had with forcing the tune to place itself within him. The song wasn’t that good! And that is that.

Baz sat on the bed and released a sigh. He looked over to Simon’s side of the room. It was a mess unlike his own, but it was one of the admiring qualities of the Chosen One that he strangely liked and disliked at the same time. The bed was unmade, the textbooks were sprawled out on the desk, and--oh. The music player was prompted up on the wall with that temptress of a song on pause.

_It’d be quick,_ Baz thought as his finger twitched to press the play button. _It’d be a fast play of the song just to get the tune out of his head once and for all._

It was the middle of the day so there was a low chance of Simon stopping back in for any reason. He was most likely out scoping out for trouble so he could use some of his overflow of magick. Baz had been feeling, even _tasting_ the overload of magick the boy harbored inside himself, even from across the classrooms some days. It was distracting and overwhelming to be quite honest. Besides, he only needed to listen to it once. Just one listen was what Baz promised himself as he pressed to continue the song from its place Simon had stopped it.

_You’re on the stand / with your back against the wall /_

_Nowhere to run / and nobody you can call /_

Baz knew he should have stopped it right there. It was enough to have cured all his senses for the time being, but if the song wasn’t so darn catchy…

One listen turned to another… and another and another. The song was placed on loop and the vampire had no impulse to stop it now. Baz clapped along to the even counts of the beat and swayed from side to side.

The devil must love to play with him a lot because it was during the middle of one of the song’s run two guests decide to make an appearance. Well, one surprisingly not-allowed guest and a roommate.

Baz stopped all motions. Staring at both Penny (who wasn’t allowed) and Simon (the love of his godforsaken life), the music continued to play in the background at its seemingly much louder volume.

“Baz…” Simon spoke up. “What are you doing?”

“I’m placing a curse on this vile and despicable song. What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like your dancing,” Bunce dared to announce.

“Well you are very wrong, and if that’s what you think is going on here, I’d have no hesitation to turn you all into toads.”

Simon and Penny stiffened their laughter while Baz went on to stop the music. He was stopped by a hand intersecting their way to the pause button, and of course, he looked up to see those killer blue eyes that felt like a stab to his heart every time they looked at him.

The smile that slowly crept to take over Simon’s face was what made Baz quickly retreat his hand back to his side. “Please don’t stop because of us. You seemed to have been enjoying yourself I see.”

“I was not. I’m miserable.”

The grin was now overtaking Simon’s entire face and--for Mary’s heaven--Baz was going to go blind with how radiating the boy was.

“Come on Baz! Loosen up a bit! The song is good!” Simon laughed as the song had started again and he went to take his place on the bed and started to jump on it like the night before.

“No, it’s not. It’s dreadful. An absolute disgrace to music,” Baz tried to tell his roommate who laughed at him.

“Oi! Stop quoting synonyms for the word Bad and join in!” Penny took her space in the room and started to do the same dance moves as Simon was doing. _Oh lord, the boy even has choreographed dance moves designated solely for the chorus. End me now._

After egging on Baz some more, the brooding boy finally started to two-step to the beat. Seeing Baz give in to their tauntings had Simon smiling like the Cheshire Cat. What Baz would give to have that look on his face at all times… The three danced around the room until loud yellings could be heard over the music from out the open window.

“COOT THA’ ATROOOCIOUS MUE’SIC OFF. I’M GOIN’ DEAF ‘ERE, YA BUGGA.”

Frozen in place, the three students looked at each other after hearing the screams of a stranger from out the window. A second later, the three of them burst out laughing, continuing their dance party of three.

* * *

**_ Simon and Baz  _ **

The next day, Penny and Baz caught up with Simon who was on the greenfield, already reserving a spot for their studying for a class they shared together. Simon took his headphones from out of his ears as he watched the pair approach where he was.

“Ayyyee, Simon! Check it! One for the money and the free rides, two for the lies you denied--” Penny sung as she walked up to her best friend.

Simon summoned a phony chuckle, “All rise, all rise, right…”

Penny and Baz looked at each other with their eyebrows furrowed. That was obviously different. “Uh, you okay there, Simon?” Penny asked cautiously.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Simon sighed.

“You’re just not as excited right now as you usually are,” Penny chuckled nervously as she gripped onto the strap of her messenger bag.

“Oh, it’s because I don’t like that song anymore.”

The confession felt like a smack to the face to both Baz and Penny. “What!” Baz barked out harshly.

“Simon, you were obsessed with the song for almost a week!” Penny gasped out.

“Exactly! I was obsessed with it for so long, it got tiring.”

Baz grabbed a hold of the front of Simon’s school sweater and pulled him in close to get into his face. “You have to like that song. I did not suffer through a week of your antics with the singing and dancing and the—the—the _everything_ with that song for you to just drop it!”

“It is very common—” Penelope started an input as she detangled Baz’s clenching fists from Simon’s clothes and moved him a safe distance away from the frightened boy, “for the mind to get exhausted from being overused. It was bound to happen honestly.”

“Yeah, bound to happen!” Simon repeated.

“Stop repeating everything I say, I had to suffer through it too, you inconsiderate tool!” Penny snapped at Simon before she covered her face with her hands. Baz wasn’t into physical touching but he placed a hand on Penny’s shoulder as a way to express how he knew what she was going through. The betrayal...

“Hey! I may not be oh-so-crazy for All Rise anymore, _but_ I do have a _new_ favorite song!”

“You don’t…” Baz glared at the bronze-haired boy.

“I do!” Simon disconnected his headphones and started over his new favorite song he had been listening to all day. Simon started to move his shoulders to the meter of the beat.

_I know a place / Where the grass is really greener /_

_Warm, wet and wild /_

_There must be something in the water /_

“You like Katy Perry, right?” He asked as continued to dance the song.

Without much thought, Penny and Baz both walk away. It wasn’t like Simon wasn’t already busy doing his own thing anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of writing I've done in a year so if you liked or loved it, leave kudos! Comments are appreciated too of any sort! Thank you for your time! :) 
> 
> Songs Mentioned:  
> All Rise by Blue (2001)  
> California Gurls by Katy Perry (2010) 
> 
> Written by LoveLaniLane. Beta'd by Samheinous.


End file.
